


Break Up

by endlesshitty



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Family Issues, Fanfic, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Could I request something with Axl and the reader breaking up? Like angst and stuff haha. Thank you!
Relationships: Axl Rose/Reader, Axl Rose/You
Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664467
Kudos: 3





	Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> Resquested by anon on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

Y/N’s heart weighed on her chest. Every breath she took seemed to make her chest hurt and tears made it harder for her to gather her things.

She couldn’t do this anymore. She loved Axl to no end, but she couldn’t share his lifestyle. She would be better with the nine-to-five job, with the suburban house, with the Sunday brunches with the whole family. Or so she believed.

But no matter how hard he tried, Axl would never be able to give her that.

There would always be songs to be recorded, a tour to go on. There would always be the press and the fact that her parents didn’t like him to the point where they didn’t even talk to her anymore.

Y/N had tried her hardest to make it work. She loved Axl in a way she didn’t think was possible, and he had given her his all so she could have the life she dreamed of, but it was impossible.

She should have seen it coming really. The fights had grown more constant over the years about where their relationship was going. The moments they used to spend in their bed, just talking about everything and anything had turned into moments where each one was in a different corner of the house, despite Axl’s attempts at being closer to her.

Days of celebration such as birthdays or Christmas were sad days to her, because she couldn’t enjoy them with her friends and family at the same time. And because Axl was not the best at handling his emotions, he had gotten into arguments with her about how bad her family was being to her and how she should make her peace with the fact that they wouldn’t be there for her as long as she was with him.

Axl had never meant any of the hurtful things he said to her during the fights, but it didn’t take away the fact that he had hurt her.

She could feel his eyes burning into her back as she gathered her things.

“I’m sorry…” She said one last time, getting up with a bag in each hand.

Axl said nothing. There was nothing he could say that would make her stay and there was nothing he could say that would feel right in that moment.

He had always considered himself good with words but now all that ease, that talent, was thrown right through the window. He couldn’t say anything…

He knew her reasons and respected her for leaving to pursue the life she wanted. That didn’t mean he wasn’t in pain…

He knew, also, that what she believed she wanted wasn’t the right thing for her. He wasn’t someone who could tell her that, she’d have to figure it out by herself and he’d be there, waiting for her, but he doubted she’d ever be as happy as she was when she stayed on the side of the stage, singing along with him, carefree. She belonged there, even if she couldn’t see it.

He watched her leave after she kissed his cheek and did nothing to stop her. He heard the steps to the front door, the keys fall on the table close by, the door open and close… and then nothing.

Silence and loneliness surrounded him. The room seemed darker already.

Y/N, the light of his life, was gone.

He wanted to break everything, to cry, to have the ground swallow him, to scream… instead he did nothing. He stood where he was, face void of emotion, staring at her empty side of the bed and her empty side of the closet.

Y/N wouldn’t be there to hold him when everything seemed to go wrong. He wouldn’t see her getting ready in the morning. He wouldn’t see her naked body bathed by the sunlight in the middle of the afternoon.

It sounded like she was dead. But the worst part, as weird as it was, was that she wasn’t.

She was still alive, getting ready to move on with her life. To move on from everything she built with Axl.

And as much as he wanted, he couldn’t hate her. He would never hate her…

[…]

Her parents had never lived that far from her house, but the drive had seemed shorter this time. Probably because she couldn’t stop thinking about Axl.

She parked the car in front of her parents’ house and, without bothering to pick up her bags, she made her way to the front door and knocked.

A few seconds later, her mother’s face surged in the door, as cold as the last time they spoke.

“What do you want?”

“I broke up with Axl…” Was all she said, looking at her mother with tears pooling in her eyes but still hopeful to see a glint of pride in her mother’s look.

The woman smiled, almost victoriously, and stepped aside to let Y/N into the house.

“I knew sooner or later you would come to your senses sweetheart. that man was no good for you. Neither were all those parties and drinking.” The woman shook her head with disgust, walking into the living room.

“You’re right.” She answered while her heart just screamed at her to go back into the car and to drive back to her rightful place in Axl’s arms.

“Everything will be alright now. You’ll find a nice man and have a beautiful house, stay at home with my grandchildren…” And she kept on and on about how Y/N’s life would be.

A part of her seemed to die with each word coming out of her mother’s mouth. But she was right. Life without Axl would be better.

Oh how wrong she was…


End file.
